Kinu
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節、雨の日多いよね～。あ、退屈だからしりとりでもしよっか！　てーとく…　んー…　駆逐艦！あ、終わりじゃん！？ |RainySeason2015_EN = It's rainy season. Seems like almost everyday is raining~. Ah, let's play Shiritori to kill our time! Let's see, Teitoku(Admiral), Ku... Kuchikukan(Destroyer)... Ah, It's over! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = In a Japanese word game of Shiritori, words that end with "ん" cannot be continued as there are no Japanese nouns that starts with "ん", the player that played the word would be the loser. |EarlySummer2015 = あっついな。もう夏か。しょっか。ミーンミーンミーン。うん？あっ、駄目？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = So hot.... So it's already summer.... Summaht. (buzzing cicada sounds) Huh? That's no good? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = ミーン (mi-n) is basically the buzzing sound of cicada during summer. しょっか is intended to be a pun with 初夏 meaning 'Early Summer' |MidSummer2015 = 夏はやっぱりお祭りだよね。鎮守府夏祭り。早く仕事終わらせて、準備しよ！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Summer is definitely all about festivals, right? A naval base summer festival. Let's get this work done quick and start preparing! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 人によっていろんな秋があるよね。提督の秋は？鬼怒はね、人を楽しませるネタをたぁ～くさん仕込ませる秋かなぁ。あ、何、その顔。 |Fall2015_EN = Autumn is different for everyone, isn't it? What about you, admiral? I suppose for me autumn is a time when I put extra effort into making people laugh! Hey, what's with that face? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = えー、ここで一句。「クリスマス、提督と一緒に、暮らします」なんちゃって！あははは！えへへ！え…へ…へ…　面白く…ない？ない？！ |Christmas2015_EN = Uh, here's a haiku. "Spending time alone, together with Admiral, in the night of Yule"* Just kidding! Ahahaha! Ehehehe! Eh, heh, heh... It wasn't funny? It wasn't!? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = Tried to haiku it while keeping the meaning as close as possible. Yule is technically 2 sounds but eh. The haiku is also a play on words, which is Christmas (Kurisumasu) and to stay (Kurashimasu). |EndofYear2015 = 今年も色々あったよね。今年も提督も良かったよ。来年も良い提督でいてね。 |EndofYear2015_EN = So much thing happened this year. You're good this year, Admiral. Hope next year you'll be a good Admiral as well. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとうございます！提督！新年早々、マジパナイ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral! Let's promptly start the New Year in serious panai! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = う゛お゛ーっ!?なんなの！？何でみんな鬼怒に豆投げんのよ!?あ痛っ！いたたたたたたっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Gwaaaargh!! Why? Why is everybody throwing beans at me!? Ow! Owowowow! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = Kinu (鬼怒) while being the name of the river Kinu/Kinugawa, also literally means "angry demon". A repeatedly used joke specifically on Kinu. |Valentine2016 = このトリュフ作ったんだ！提督、食べて！えっへへへへ、どう、辛い？甘い？ひとつだけ甘い、ロシアンチョコ仕様なのだ！ |Valentine2016_EN = I made this truffle! Admiral, eat some! Ehehehehe, how is it? Spicy? Sweet? It's one of a kind sweet Russian Chocolate "game"! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = Basically Russian Roulette, except with chocolates. |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、このクッキーくれるの？ワーイ、ありが…ううう、辛いよこれ。え？チョコのお返し？くっそー、まじパナイ！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is this cookie for me? Yaay, thank y- Uuuh, it's spicy. Eh? It's payback for the chocolate? Dammit, this sucks! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = Kinu gave the Admiral a Russian roulette-styled chocolate for Valentine's. |Spring2016 = んにゃぁぁぁ　何！？何このパナイ風！春一番ってやつ！？あぁ～、もう春なんだね～ |Spring2016_EN = Nyaaa— What!? What's with this panai wind!? A thing called the first storm of spring, you said!? Aah~ so it's already spring, hmm~? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ふぅーいぃーやったは〜は！三周年！鬼怒はね鬼怒はねほんとに嬉しいよ！艦隊と提督に乾杯万歳！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = III~YAA~HOO-HO-HOO~!! Third Anniversary! You know? You know!? I am so happy! Cheers to our fleet and admiral! Banzai! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = Banzai = Ten thousand years. |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節、雨の日多いよね～。あ、退屈だからしりとりでもしよっか！　てーとく…　んー…　駆逐艦！あ、終わりじゃん！？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It's rainy season. Seems like almost everyday is raining~. Ah, let's play Shiritori to kill our time! Let's see, Teitoku(Admiral), Ku... Kuchikukan(Destroyer)... Ah, It's over! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Персонаж Внешний вид * У нее короткие розовые волосы и оранжевые глаза. Она носит школьную форму индентичную Абакуме и Юре. * C ее вторым ремоделированием, выпущенным с обновлением 4 ноября 2016 года, она получает эндентичную второму ремоделированию Абакумы форму.Также она получает бонус к увелечению ресурсов с экспедиций. Личность * Глупая девочка, шутник, особенно к Адмиралу (смотрите ее линию<День Святого Валентина> 2016 года) она шутник которая просто хочет чтоб другие смеялись. Примечания *Когда она ремодернизирована в Кай Ни, Кину может экипировать Daihatsu Landing Craft(все варианты) и специальные специальные амфибийные танки 2 типа. Тем не менее она не может носить Мини-подводные лодки Kouhyouteki, что делает ее невозможной для совершения торпедных атак, в отличии от ее братского корабля Абакумы. *Кину также получает пассивный 5% дохода от экспедиций, индентичный эффекту Daihatsu Landing Craft. Если поставить в слоты Кину 3 Daihatsu Landing Craft то она будет приносить до 20% больше ресурсов из экспедиций. *Пассивный бонус Kinu не учитывается в расчетах бонуса Daihatsu ★ upgrade, в результате чего достигается более высокий уровень бонусов. Например, 3 ★ max Daihatsus и один неулучшенный Daihatsu дают 20% + 1,5% бонуса, в то время как Kinu Kai Ni и 3 ★ max Daihatsus дают 20% + 2.0% бонуса *Кину Кай Ни способен выполнять два специальных типа анти воздушных форм **The setup required is: High-Angle mount (excluding Built-in HA mounts) , plus Concentrated AA Gun (any) ***This is assigned the API value of 19. 5 shotdown. **The second setup is: Concentrated AA Gun (any) . ***This has an API value of 20. 3 shotdown. **Оба AACI будут перезаписывать все другие AACI в игре, включая более сильные AACI Акизуки и Майи, и их не рекомендуется использовать в сочетании с ними. Мелочи *Затонула 26 октября 1944г. от вражеског бомбардировщика в Сибуянском море 11°45′N 123°11′E. *Ее обломки были найдены водолазами USN в 1945. Осколки Уранами находились неподалеку. * Ее имя происходит от реки Кинугава.鬼 怒 буквально означает «Ярость Огра», и это объясняет ее уникальную позу и характер.